Our Last Summer
by abiholmes97
Summary: Robert Langdon has a choice to make. Elizabeth or Sophie? It's the hardest choice he has ever had to make. But, with a little help from Faith, he might just get there.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Robert Langdon had a choice to make.

It wasn't an easy choice.

But it had to be made.

The choice was:

Elizabeth Slinskey or Sophie Neveu.

The two women had re-entered his life in recent years.

He had reconnected with Sophie after he had brought his daughter to live with him in Cambridge following the death of her mother, Vittoria. He had been surprised to find that Sophie had managed to become involved with his daughter, not that she knew who Faith was at that point. They had instantly picked up where they left off, like old friends. Robert was surprised to find that the feelings he had for Sophie all those years ago where still there. But he didn't act on them. He was far too old for Sophie now and she was probably interested in someone much younger than him.

How very wrong he was.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, had been an old flame of Robert's and they had had the opportunity to work together again, working against the clock to stop a potentially life threatening virus from being released. It had been Robert's least favourite adventure that he had been roped into. He had spent most of the time recovering from amnesia, not knowing why he was in Florence and being, effectively on the run from the World Health Organisation. While on the plane to Istanbul, Robert reminisced over their past relationship and he realised that he missed her, that he missed her company.

 _"_ _Things fall apart if you don't look after them." Robert had said._

 _"_ _Is that a regret?" She had smiled at him._

 _"_ _Only when I think about it." Was his reply._

After they had stopped Zobrist, Robert had asked what their future was.

 _"_ _Life must have it's mysteries Robert. Even for us." Elizabeth had said as she walked off to deal with the press._

But Elizabeth had made her way back to Robert and was now living in comfort in his Victorian Mansion.

Robert had to stop and laugh sometimes. Both Sophie and Elizabeth were living with him under one roof. With his daughter.

What was happening?

He remembered when he had broken the news to Faith that he was seeing Elizabeth. She had just turned fourteen and it was a few days before Christmas. Faith was curled up in front of the fire, re-reading Robert's battered copy of Dante's Divine Comedy.

 _"_ _Faith?" he had asked, sitting on the armchair nearest the fire._

 _She looked up, "Oh, hello Dad." She had smiled, "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in!"_

 _"_ _That's quite alright." He looked at the book in her hands, "Are you re-reading Dante?"_

 _She nodded, "I like it!"_

 _Robert shook his head, "You really are my daughter, aren't you?"_

 _Faith smiled, "I sure hope so. Otherwise I have been living with a complete stranger for four years."_

 _Robert laughed._

 _"_ _What was it that you wanted Dad?" she had asked him after a while of chatting._

 _"_ _Oh." He looked embarrassed. "Well… you remember when I went to Florence earlier this year?"_

 _She nodded._

 _"_ _Well, I met an old friend there. A friend that I hadn't seen for years, long before I knew your mother. Her name is Elizabeth and well, we used to see each other… romantically." He cursed himself. Why was he so embarrassed about this?_

 _Faith smiled, "Did you guys managed to catch up?" she asked, teasing him._

 _Robert blushed._

 _"_ _Oh my God, you did!" She laughed, "Well, I must say, I'm impressed Dad!"_

 _Robert gave her a look, "Anyway, I was wondering if you would be ok if she came to stay here for a bit?"_

 _"_ _Here?"_

 _"_ _I know it's a bit sudden and she wouldn't be coming over until after the holidays. Faith, I have another shot here and I don't want to throw it away, but if you are not happy, I will always put you first. Elizabeth knows this."_

 _Faith smiled, "It's ok Dad. I give you guys my blessing."_

 _Robert smiled, "Thank you Faith!"_

 _"_ _I have one condition though."_

 _"_ _What's that?"_

 _"_ _Keep the noise to a minimum!"_

That had been three months ago and Robert was happier than he had been in a long time. Elizabeth and Faith had hit it off straight away. They got along amazingly well/ Elizabeth was like a second mother to Faith and was able to help her in ways that Robert couldn't.

But there had been one day a few days ago, where Robert had been sat in his study working on his new book when Sophie had walked in.

"Robert?" she asked.

He looked up and smiled, "Hey Sophie."

"I thought I might find you in here."

"Just working away."

"It's just…" she found that she couldn't look at him.

Robert got up and moved round the desk and held her hands.

"My grandmere isn't very well and well… I need to head to Paris for a few days."

"Oh, Sophie." He said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sure she will be fine. I just want to be there with her, you know?"

Robert nodded, "We'll miss you around here. I'll miss you."

Sophie's heart broke. It was like Scotland all over again, "I'll miss you too." She smiled sadly.

"Let me know if I can do anything."

She nodded. Robert kissed her on the cheek and she went to leave.

"Robert?" she said at the door.

"Yes?" he asked, smiling at her.

"I love you." And with that she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

Robert just sat there.

Stunned into silence.

Sophie loved him.

His Sophie.

The woman he had spent years loving, loved him back. The only reason he hadn't told her how he felt was because he knew he was too old for her. Elizabeth had seen life, had lived life. That was part of the reason why Robert had fallen in love with her. They could grow old together, live the rest of their lives together.

But there was something about Sophie that Robert just couldn't shake. She made him feel alive, feel like he was 21 again. He had seen her at her lowest and seen the strength and the resilience that she had shown. And Sophie had been there for his little girl when he couldn't.

Again, he had to chuckle to himself. He had spent most of his life wondering when he was going to fall in love, if he was going to fall in love. He was Harvard's most eligible bachelor for crying out loud. And now he found himself in a situation he would do anything to get himself out of.

However, with Sophie away, it gave him plenty of time to think things over. He carried on his life as normal. Teaching at Harvard, having lunch with Elizabeth, spending time with his daughter and writing his book.

Sophie would text him from time to time, letting him know how she was doing and what was going on. Apparently her grandmother had had some kind of stroke and was now in a high dependency unit, unable to do much. Sophie was heartbroken. Having lost her family at a young age, Robert had helped her to reconnect with family that she thought she had lost and she was able to live her life again. But now, she may be losing the last part of her family that she had.

Then, one day, as Robert was sat in his office at Harvard, his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. It was Sophie. He answered it.

"Sophie?"

 _Robert? She sounded as though she had been crying._

"What's happened?" he asked, concerned.

 _Grandmére passed in her sleep last night. Another stroke, the doctors think, but she went peacefully._

"Oh Sophie, I'm so sorry."

 _Thank you Robert. I'm sorry but I won't be home for a few more weeks at least._

"Don't be sorry. You need to be with your family right now."

 _Thank you. I'll be home soon._

"Sophie?"

 _Yes Robert?_

"What you said as you were leaving…"

 _Oh. That. Robert, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it. I mean you're with Elizabeth…_

"Sophie, I was going to say I love you too."

 _You do?_

"Sophie, I've loved you since we said goodbye in Scotland. I just didn't tell you because I thought you would be interested in someone your own age."

"Oh Robert, it couldn't have been anyone else. You saved my life. You helped me find out who I am."

"I just needed you to know how I felt. I know its complicated."

 _Robert, she said and he could hear her smile, when is your life not complicated!_

"I just need time. I need time to think things over. I love Elizabeth, but I have a feeling that it won't belong before our careers pull us apart again, but I can't break her heart, not just yet."

 _I know Robert. And I wouldn't ask you too. I'm not that kind of person. I can wait. It's just nice to know how you feel._

"Take care, Sophie."

 _Au Revoir, mon amour!_

Robert leaned back in his chair and sighed.

This was not going to easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Faith Langdon was sat with a blanket round her shoulders on her balcony. She was watching the stars, one of her favourite things to do. Robert knocked on her door but there was no reply. Thinking she was asleep, he pushed the door open and looked around the room. Not much had changed in the years that Faith had lived there. The only thing that had changed was the single bed that she had had when she first moved in had gone and had been replaced with a small double. Her ceiling was littered with glow-in-the-dark stars and her walls were covered in photos and memorabilia that she had collected over the years. Robert smiled as he saw a photo of young Faith (she must have been about 6 or 7) and Sophie inside the Vatican walls.

Robert headed further into the room and saw that the windows that led to her balcony were open and he headed over. He smiled as he saw his daughter bundled up in blankets, her long ebony hair cascading down her back.

"Room for one more?" he asked.

Faith jumped and looked round to see who had spoken. She smiled up at her dad. "Hey!"

"Can I join you?" he asked, pointing at spot next to her. She nodded and turned her attentions back to the heavens. Robert sat down next to her and looked up at the night sky. He could see why his daughter did this nightly. It truly was a breathtaking sight. He wasn't a God-fearing man, but he had to agree that maybe science wasn't entirely responsible for everything.

They sat like that for a few minutes, Robert almost forgetting why he had gone in to talk to her. Then he remembered.

"Faith, what do you think of Elizabeth?" he asked, breaking the silence between them.

Faith looked round at him, confused by the nature of the question, "She's very nice." Was her response, "Why?"

"I was just wondering. You like her then?"

Faith nodded, "When I see her that is."

"What do you mean?"

Faith paused, "Well, when she first came here, she was all about getting to know me and wanting to get along, and now its like I never see her. We never do things as the three of us, she's never here in the evening, its like she doesn't want to know anymore."

Robert nodded. In the past few weeks, he had too noticed a distance between him and Elizabeth. And he knew what was to come. The last time he had been involved with Elizabeth, she had become more distant before she rushed off to Geneva again. Robert sighed.

"What if…" he paused, thinking, "What if Elizabeth and I didn't live together anymore? Would you be ok with that?"

"Would you?" she asked, turning to face him, "Would you be ok if she walked out of your life again?"

Robert looked at his daughter, amazed. Here he was worried about her and her reaction, but she was worried about him. "I believe I would be. We decided that we would give us another go and maybe this is fate telling us that we don't work."

Faith smiled, "You've got to do what you've got to do, Dad."

Robert smiled, "I see that you and Sophie are still getting along well?"

"Yeah. She's the best. She's been the closest thing to a Mum that I've had since mine died. We talk about everything and then sometimes nothing at all, you know?"

Robert nodded, "I'm glad. I must admit, it was nice having Sophie around as you er… grew up.."

Faith laughed, "Yes, I have to admit that I was slightly dreading everything when I first came here." She looked at her dad with a twinkle in her eye, "Don't let her go, Dad."

Robert looked at her, confused.

"I think you know what I mean. You and Sophie are so right for each other. Don't let her go, or I think you might regret it."

Robert smiled and hugged his daughter. "I love you, Faith."

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Robert had decided to face the situation head on.

Or so he had promised himself.

It had been a few weeks since the conversation he had had with Faith and he still had no clue what to do.

Elizabeth was still in his life and Sophie was still in Paris. Turns out, her grandmothers final request was to be buried in Roslyn Chapel in Scotland and they were having a bit of a nightmare with the paperwork. He was sat in his office mulling things over when there was a knock on his door.

"Enter!" he called.

In walked Faith followed by her friends Hermione and Willow.

"Hello girls!" Robert smiled. He was quite fond of Faith's friends, they had really helped her to get to grips with life as an American teenager and had been there for her in some of her dark times. They had sleepovers regularly, mainly round at their house as it was the biggest. Yeah. Robert had a lot of time for these girls.

"Hey Dad!" said Faith, walking round the desk to hug her father.

"Hello Professor Langdon!" chorused Willow and Hermione.

"How many times have I told you girls to call me Robert?" he sighed, smiling. He got no response but giggles. "What can I do for you?"

"I got a phone call from Elizabeth about an hour ago. She said you hadn't been answering your phone?"

"Shoot!" cursed Robert, pulling his phone out of his Harris Tweed jacket. "I had it on silent because I had a lecture and a seminar session back to back."

Faith smiled, "I told her it was probably because you had a class. Anyways. She wants you to meet her in Boston for dinner."

"Well, I can't, can I? With Sophie in Paris or Scotland, I have no one to look after you."

Faith rolled her eyes, "I've got it covered Dad." She smiled, "Willow's mum and dad have agreed to a sleepover, so we're all going over there. I thought you and Elizabeth might have a chance to talk about the thing…"

Willow and Hermione looked confused.

Robert smiled at Faith, "Thank you, Faith. What would I do without you organizing my social life?" he chuckled.

"I don't know. How ever did you cope before me?"

"I didn't have one!"

"Well, there you go. I'm a good thing for you!"

"You hit the nail on the head there!" he smiled at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dad. Maybe we can do a coffee date after school?" she kissed him on the cheek and went to stand with her friends.

"I'd like that very much." He smiled, "I'll text you a time in the morning."

"Bye Dad. _Te amo!"_ she said, waving as she left.

"Bye Faith. I love you too!" he called after her as Willow shut the door.

Dinner with Elizabeth.

A million things to talk about.

What could possibly go wrong?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Robert pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant that Elizabeth had texted him to meet. He sat in his car for a few seconds. He looked at his phone and saw that he had a message from Faith. He opened it. She had sent a selfie of her, Willow and Hermione along with their other friend Sophia. She had put under it:

 _Night Dad. Thinking of you. See you tomorrow. Lots of love xx_

Robert quickly replied, put his phone back in his pocket on silent and headed into the restaurant. It was fairly busy for a Thursday evening, but he thought that many couples may be in here tonight before the manic weekend rush began. He smiled to himself as he crossed the room to a small stand in the middle of the restaurant. He smiled at the waiter.

"Excuse me? I'm here to meet someone. I believe the reservation was made in the name of Sinskey?"

The waiter smiled at Robert, "Of course, sir!" he said in a French accent, "Your date is already here!" and he led her over to the table to where Elizabeth was sat. She looked amazing. Her brown hair, which was flaked with grey was done elegantly in a bun. She was wearing a fitted red dress that showed off every aspect of her figure. Robert had indeed been lucky.

"Elizabeth!" he smiled as she stood up to greet him. They kissed softly. He sat down opposite her.

"Robert!" she smiled back, "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"Which is funny seeing as you live with me."

She smiled, "I know I've been busy and I'm sorry. I have somethings that I need to talk to you about." She looked at him with her big brown eyes and they were tinged with sadness.

"Well, it's a good thing that we called this date, because I have somethings that I need to talk to you about."

She smiled, sadly, perhaps knowing where this conversation would go.

Robert ordered them a bottle of wine and they spent the first half of the evening catching up with each other. Both seemingly wanting to avoid the very reason as the why they were there.

But then Robert decided to break the silence.

"You said you had something you wanted to talk about?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Yes, and I believe you did too."

"Ah well, ladies first!"

"Such a gentleman!"

"I try!"

Elizabeth looked at Robert and sighed, "I must be mad."

"I could have told you that!"

She smiled and looked down at her hands. Robert took them in his.

"Geneva called, didn't they?"

She looked up at him, "How did you know?"

Robert smiled sadly, "Because this is how it happened last time."

She smiled sadly and squeezed his hand, "I cant ask you to leave Cambridge. Your life is hear now, your daughter is settled here now and from what she's told me, I don't think she was particulary fond of Geneva."

Robert smiled, "No. She didn't enjoy that part of her summer holiday." He looked at Elizabeth, "I can't ask you not to go, that's not fair to you. You need to go where you are needed, and right now, that's not here."

Elizabeth smiled, "Just like last time."

"We gave it a fair go but like you said, I have to put Faith first this time. It's not just me that I have to think about."

"And I understand that. I'd have to be pretty horrible not to." She smiled, "So what did you want to talk about?"

Robert smiled, "I think we've said it."

"Ah." And she smiled again, "I should have gotten a different job or something like that. Maybe taken up teaching like you and we could've made something of this…"

"You've always blamed yourself for things that weren't your fault. No one could know how this was going to go."

"Still very sweet!" She smiled, squeezing his hands again. She went back to looking down at her hands.

Robert sat for a while and watched her. He could've seen himself growing old with Elizabeth. She could make him smile, make him laugh. They had shared life experiences. She was quite happy to raise Faith as her own, to make a family with him. But their jobs were pulling them apart again, and maybe it was for the best. He didn't want to but his thoughts flickered to Sophie and her words, realizing she loved him back. He smiled to himself and focused his attentions back on the woman in front of him. She was looking up at him.

"I wish it would have happened differently back then." He sighed.

"We didn't look after it, it fell apart." She replied.

"Is that a regret?"

She smiled, "How can it be? I have you now and I have had the best six months of my life. I couldn't have loved a better man."

"The most interesting things happen in doorways." He said, "Ancient fishermen learned to sail where the cold water met the warm. The little fish would swim to the edge of the cold water and the big fish would eat them. And the fishermen, well, they caught everybody." He paused again, "Doorways." And he smiled.

Elizabeth looked up at him, "Not one particle of you has changed Robert. Not since then and not in the time that I have lived with you. You talk too much and then say nothing at all."

"Elizabeth…" he squeezed her hands.

She just looked into his eyes and everything melted away.

Soon they found themselves in the back of a taxi, hurtling towards Robert's house. Then they were in the hallway, tearing at each other's clothes. Then they had made it to Robert's bedroom, where he tenderly laid her down in his bed.

They made love together and it was like nothing they had experienced before. It was gentle and tender but passionate and fiery all rolled in together. Neither one wanted to say goodbye and forget this moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Robert and Elizabeth spent the rest of the night in each other's embrace neither one of them sleeping. She had to be on a plane at six that morning and he was holding her tight, knowing he would miss her more than anything when she had gone.

He drove her to the airport and they said their goodbyes under an umbrella in front of the airport.

"Safe travels!" he said, smiling.

She nodded, "I'll miss you Robert, but there is work to be done."

He nodded, knowing how much Elizabeth enjoyed her work.

"And you? Cambridge?" she asked.

Robert sighed, knowing how much the late night was going to kick him later, "Yeah."

"Life pulls us apart again!" she smiled.

"Like Dante and Beatrice!" said Robert, referring to the adventure that had reunited them.

They kissed each other, not wanting to let go.

"Elizabeth?" Robert said, as she turned to head into the terminal.

She turned to face him, "Yeah?"

"I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too." And with that, she disappeared into the mass of people.

Robert found it odd, driving the half an hour or so journey back from the airport by himself. He knew it was for the best, that he and Elizabeth were better suited to be friends rather than lovers, but he would miss her.

As he was lost in thought, he jumped when his phone rang through the Bluetooth connector.

"Hello?" he answered.

 _Dad, it's Faith!_

"Hi Faith. How are you?"

 _I'm good. I was wondering if you were still up for doing coffee and breakfast this morning?_

"I would like that very much. I'll meet you at the Starbucks opposite the bookstore in fifteen minutes?"

 _Sure thing Dad. Is it just us? She asked, clearly wondering whether Elizabeth would be there._

"Yes. Elizabeth boarded a plane this morning to Geneva. That's why she wanted to have dinner."

 _I'm sorry, Dad._

"Don't be. We both came to the agreement as adults and we're still friends. We just decided that it was time to not be together anymore."

 _You can tell me all about it in fifteen minutes then!_

"Can't wait." And he hung up.

Before he knew it, Robert was pulling into his parking space at on Campus and then he walked over to meet his daughter.

Faith was stood outside the coffee chain store, the sunlight bouncing off her dark brown hair, eyes hidden behind her sunglasses. She smiled and waved as she saw her father approach.

 _He looks shattered. Did they get any sleep last night?_ She wondered.

"Morning Dad!" she smiled, hugging her father tightly.

He sighed and smiled, hugging her back. "Morning Faith. How was the sleepover?"

She smiled as they headed into Starbucks, "It was great, thanks. Willow's dad let us use the firepit and we stayed up making smores and singing round the fire!"

"Sounds like you had a great time."

"Yep! How did things go with Elizabeth?" she asked, after placing her order, a hazelnut latte and cinnamon roll.

He sighed again, "It was… hard." He placed his order, an espresso (large) and a bacon sandwich and then paid. "You get used to having someone around. But like the last time, it just fell apart. We tried harder but life is messy." He smiled, "I think we are better suited to being friends."

Faith smiled sadly as they found a table and sat down. "So, now you go back to being Harvard's most eligible bachelor?"

Robert smiled and shook his head. That nickname had haunted him for the longest time. His inability to secure a lasting romance wasn't his fault. He was quite content to be on his own and now he had Faith, he wasn't sure how many women would want to take on a fourteen-year-old in a new relationship.

"It looks like it!"

"I'm sure you'll find someone!" Faith smiled at her dad, taking a sip of her coffee that had just arrived.

He sat and wondered whether to tell her about Sophie's confession or not, but in the end, he decided not to. He didn't want to get her hopes up that something might happen and nothing happen.

"Oh, Dad?" she asked, interrupting Langdon's thoughts.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Can Hermione stay at ours for a few days? Things aren't good at home and we have a chem final coming up."

Robert nodded, "Of course she can stay!"

"Thanks!" She took another sip of coffee, "When does Sophie come home?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly, "Apparently her grandmother's last wish was to be buried in Scotland. The last I heard, they were still trying to sort out all the paperwork for it."

"Why Scotland?"

Robert paused. His daughter still didn't know everything about how he and Sophie had met and the discoveries that they had made. "I think she had family ties up there. Before she and Sophie were reunited, she had lived up there for some time. Maybe it felt like home."

Faith nodded, "I understand that."

Robert smiled, "I'm sure she'll be home soon."

"Good, I miss her!" Faith smiled at her dad.

 _Me too_ thought Langdon, _if only you knew how much!_

A few weeks later, Sophie was sat in the airport in Edinburgh waiting to fly to London, to then fly to Boston. She couldn't help but be nervous. She and Robert had finally admitted how they felt and she would be seeing him for the first time since that revelation. She wondered if he had told Faith. Sophie knew that she would be at the airport to meet her. Faith had been texting her for the last month, saying how much she was missing her. Sophie just couldn't wait to be back in the states with her family.

She smiled.

In a way, she supposed that Robert and Faith were her family. They had shared so much together over the past few years. She didn't know what she would do without them.

She hadn't called Robert to say that she was heading back to the States. She was planning on calling him when she got to London. She smiled again. The last time she had been in the English capital was when she was with Robert and Teabing on their 'Grail Quest". She still had the scar on her neck from when the monk had held her at knife point. She found her hand touching the scar and she shivered. Maybe things would be different this time round.

She got on her flight in Edinburgh and in 90 minutes, she was landing in London Gatwick. She hopped on a coach to take her round the city to London Heathrow, for her flight to Boston. She decided to call Robert from the coach. It rang for a few moments until she heard Robert's deep voice on the other end.

 _Sophie? He asked._

"Hello Robert." She couldn't help but smile.

 _How are you? He asked, how was the funeral?_

"It went very well thank you. It was everything she would have wanted. It was odd saying goodbye, not really knowing her that long, but I think I'll miss her.

 _Of course you will. She could hear that he was smiling. It'll take time, but you'll get there._

Sophie smiled. Trust Robert to know the right thing to say. "I was just ringing really, to say that I'm on my way home. My flight is at three in the afternoon, London time so I will get into Boston at ten past five all being well."

 _That's great. I know Faith has missed you terribly._

"Just Faith?" I asked, teasing him. He seemed to play along.

 _Well, I can't think of anyone who would miss you as much as my daughter._

"Oh well, that's a shame!"

 _Robert laughed. I've missed you, Sophie. It's been… well, it's been a difficult week._

"Want to talk about it?" she asked.

 _We can when you get Stateside. We have a lot to discuss._

"That sounds rather ominous."

 _I think you'll be… pleasantly surprised. He replied and Sophie could hear a smile._

"I'll look forward to it."

 _Faith and I will be at the airport to meet you._

"You sure? You don't have a class to teach?"

 _If I do, I can get someone to cover or just cancel. At this point in the semester, I don't get that many students anyways._

"Well, it would be nice, if it's of no hinderance to you?"

 _Sophie, you could never be a hinderance._

 _Is that Sophie? Tell her I say hi!_

Sophie heard Faith's voice on the phone. "Faith, c'est toi?" She supposed Faith was up for school.

 _Oui, Sophie, c'est moi! Ca va?_

Sophie smiled, "Je suis fatigue mais oui, je suis bon! Et tu?"

 _Je suis trés bon! Vous venez á la maison!_

Sophie chuckled, "Tu m'as manqué aussi, ma petite Faith!"

 _Bon voyage, Sophie._

"Merci, Faith. Je te verrai bien tot!"

 _A bien tot!_

"Robert, you still there?" she asked.

 _Yes, Sophie, I'm… I'm still here._

"Good. Well, I'm almost at the airport now, so I had better say goodbye."

 _I will see you soon!_

"It seems so far away!" she sighed.

 _It'll fly by!_

Sophie chuckled at the pun, "See you soon Robert."

 _Fly safe!_

And with that, she hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

A jaunt across the ocean and Sophie had touched down safely in Boston Logan International. She collected her bags and headed through to the arrival lounge. Her eyes scanned the crowd for two faces that she knew very well.

Then in a gap, she saw a short girl with brilliant brown hair and a tall, well built man in a tweed jacket. She grinned and made her way in that direction.

Faith looked round from talking to her dad and saw the face of Sophie Neveu walking in her direction.

"Sophie!" she called, "Sophie, par ici!"

Robert too looked up as he heard his daughter shout. His eyes locked onto Sophie's and he smiled. She was even more beautiful than he remembered.

"Hello!" said Sophie as she drew level with them.

"Sophie! Je suis si contente que tu sois de retour. Tu ne croiras pas combien j'ai à te dire! Tant de choses se sont passées à la maison et à l'école et..." Faith spoke in rapid French.

"How about we talk in English?" asked Robert. "You know, for those of us who aren't trilingual!"

Faith grinned, "Sorry Dad!"

Robert ruffled her hair affectionately, "How was the flight?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, long." She smiled, "I never thought I would say this, but it is good to be home!"

"We've missed you!" said Faith, hugging Sophie tightly.

Sophie chuckled and hugged her back, "I never would have guessed!"

"Welcome home, Sophie!" smiled Robert as he hugged her, planting a kiss on her cheek.

They headed out of the airport to the car and Robert helped to put Sophie's bags in the back of the car. Then Faith clambered into the back and Sophie joined Robert up front. It didn't take them long to reach Robert' house from the airport, and Sophie filled them in on what she had been up to while away. She had had a chance to reconnect with her family, including her brother. She had also explored a bit of Scotland while she had been up there. She even suggested that the three of them take a trip over there one summer.

They were driving past the University when Faith got a text on her phone.

 _Hermione in much need of girls night. Please can you come to mine this evening. Willow x_

"Dad?" she called from the back seat.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking at her in the rear-view mirror.

"Can I go to a sleepover at Willow's tonight? Sounds like Hermione's dad is at it again and she wants to get away…"

"Sure. Will Willow's parents run you to school in the morning?"

Faith rolled her eyes and smiled, "Of course."

"Then you can go. It's nice to know that you are all there for each other!"

"Yeah, they are a great group of girls. I love them all!"

"Which one is Hermione?" asked Sophie.

"She's the British one, whose Mother married an American drunken idiot and is now too scared to leave him. She has a younger brother too."

Sophie looked at Robert.

"It never gets too bad. It's just Hermione doesn't like her step-dad and when he gets drunk, he gets…"

"Violent?"

Faith shook her head, "I've never heard Hermione say that. I just don't think she likes it. So, when he starts, she calls a girls night and we take it in turns hosting."

Sophie smiled, comforted by the fact that Hermione wasn't in any danger.

"Looks like it will just be you and me, tonight, Sophie." Smiled Robert.

Sophie smiled and gave Robert a look that Faith couldn't help but notice and she smiled to herself.

A few hours later, Sophie was driving Faith across town to Willow's house. Robert would have done it, but he was called into an emergency meeting with a student at the university.

"You like my dad, don't you Sophie?" Faith asked, out of the silence.

Sophie almost crashed into the car in front. "What makes you ask that?"

Faith rolled her eyes again, smiling. "C'mon. I've seen the way you look at him!"

Sophie smiled, "Is it really that obvious?"

Faith nodded, "He likes you too, you know?"

Sophie nodded, "Apparently, he's liked me in that way since we met in Paris all those years ago."

Faith shook her head, exasperated. "Honestly! No wonder my dad has been a bachelor all these years!"

Sophie laughed, "He's just slow to act on his feelings is all!"

Faith laughed and then she turned to face Sophie, "Just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"I know that you and my Dad will get together, and if you don't, I'll knock both your heads together!" she smiled, "But, please don't hurt him. He loves you Sophie and I know you love him too and you guys will be amazing together. Just, don't hurt him. Please."

Sophie pulled up in front of Willow's house and took Faith's hands in hers. "I could never do anything to hurt your dad. He has saved my life on more than one occasion. And if I hurt him, I'd hurt you and I couldn't do that. I love you too much!"

Faith smiled, "Then I give you guys my blessing, or whatever!"

Sophie smiled and hugged Faith tightly, "Merci, Faith. That means so much to me!"

Faith squeezed Sophie then pulled away. She opened the car door, "Have a good night!" she smiled as she got out of the car.

Sophie smiled, "You too! I'll see you tomorrow after school!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Sophie was the first home and she decided to use this time to unpack and do some of her washing. She had just taken one load out and put another in when she heard the door open and shut. She made her way into the hall and found Robert, kicking off his shoes and taking off his jacket.

"How was the meeting?" she asked, smiling as he looked up.

"Ah." He smiled, "Michaela Young, one of my freshman students, was having a hard time with the essay I set and wanted to know if I would walk her through the question."

"You are such a thoughtful professor, Robert."

"I try." He smiled, "Symbols have been my life, along with art, and it's just nice to see the next generation taking an interest too."

They made their way to Robert's living room and fell into one of the sofas.

"I suppose," Sophie smiled, looking at him, "That if Sauniere hadn't had an interest in your work, then we wouldn't have met!"

"Imagine that!" he smiled, taking one of her hands, "My life would be so empty."

Sophie smiled, "No it wouldn't, you'd still have Faith!"

"Yeah, but she wouldn't be who she was today with out you!"

"Oh, Robert."

"I mean it. You've been so amazing with her. Especially after her mother died and I couldn't get there."

Sophie smiled sadly, "I was just doing my job…"

Robert looked at her, "I owe you so much," he squeezed her hands, "Not just Faith, but me. I had such an adventure with you in Paris. It opened my eyes to more history than I deemed imaginable. And learning the truth, it just…"

She smiled, "I know."

"And when you told me, you felt the same, I couldn't believe it. I thought I was going to have to wait weeks, or months before I could be with you. And then it turned out that Elizabeth had to leave."

"Are you sure you want to get involved again?" Sophie asked him, "So soon after Elizabeth?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life!" he smiled, cupping her cheek with his hand. Her skin was so soft to his touch. Sophie tilted her head and burrowed her cheek into his hand.

"Me neither."

Robert's lips found his way to hers and it was magical. Nothing in the world had felt more perfect than that moment. Sophie wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She pulled him down so that he was on top of her. He smiled and broke the kiss. Sophie pouted.

"Trust me." And he offered his hand. Sophie took it and Robert led her out the room, up the stairs and into his bedroom. He lay her gently on the bed and resumed kissing her. Sophie smiled and sighed as her body melded into his and they became one. She had never been with anyone as gentle as Robert. Every touch electrified her body and she felt more alive when she was with him. They made love together until neither one could carry on and then fell asleep in each others arms.

Later that evening, Robert awoke in the dark. He looked to his left and saw Sophie fast asleep. He smiled and watched her slight form rise up and down as she breathed. He kissed her lightly on the shoulder and silently left the room, pulling some pajama pants on as he went.

He walked down to the kitchen and opened the fridge. In the door was a carton of juice. Smiling at the reaction Faith would have if she caught him now, he took a swig and gulped.

"Ew, straight from the carton!" came Sophie's voice from behind him.

He jumped and offered her the carton, "Oh God!" he smiled, "A woman in my house. How'd that happen?"

Sophie smiled as she took a swig from the carton and Robert kissed her neck. "Hey, how's your back?" she asked, knowing that his back had been playing up for a while. All the running through through Paris, London, Rome and Florence had finally caught up with him.

"Well, it's gained some of its elasticity I'd say!" he said, smiling smugly.

Sophie laughed and looked into the fridge, "Well, this thing is empty." She sighed.

"Mm hmm.' Was Robert's reply, still drinking from the carton.

"What are we going to do about it?" she asked, as Robert placed the carton back in the fridge. She wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I haven't had time to do a grocery shop with Elizabeth leaving and you coming home and Faith needing to get here there and everywhere…" Sophie laughed, "But we could manage…"

"Those eggs?" asked Sophie.

"The perfect omelette!" smiled Robert as Sophie kissed his shoulder.

"That sounds great!" said Sophie, heading over to the side and sitting on it, "Go to it!"

Robert got the eggs out of the fridge and put them on the side, "Um, well, no, no, no, no." he smiled, heading over to her, "No, I think 'we' was the operative word there!"

"No…"

Robert flicked on the light.

'Oh geez!" smiled Sophie, screwing her eyes in protest of the light.

"Oh well!" said Robert, also shielding his eyes, "Oh, you look very lovely in the light!" and he pulled her off the side.

"I don't do this!" protested Sophie, as he led her over to the side, but Robert wasn't listening.

"This is where it all happens…" he smiled, faffing around behind her, "We have cheese!" he said, heading back over to the fridge.

"Oh come on!" smiled Sophie, "I'll mess up your kitchen!"

"I'm not going to cook for you woman…" he smiled at her with a twinkle in his eye, "'cause you wore me out!"

"Did I?" she asked innocently, "We could call for a pizza?"

"Don't. Don't. I'll walk you through this, Princess!" he smiled knowingly. Sophie rolled her eyes back at him. He was the only one who knew how true that statement was. "That's an omelette pan right above you."

"You have a pan just for your omelettes?" she asked incredulously.

Robert ignored her and reach into the draw underneath her, "There's a whisk." he said passing it up as he kissed her arse. She jumped and smiled. Robert headed over to where Sophie had been sat earlier and encouraged her on, feigning exhaustion.

Sophie cautiously tapped the egg on the side of the bowl, not wanting to make a mess. Robert sighed and walked over.

"I'm hungry too!" he said, "Oh come on!" he sighed.

"I'm doing it!" smiled Sophie, knowing that her pace would have annoyed him.

"I'd like to eat sometime in the next five hours!" and he took an egg, cracked it and chucked the shell over to the sink. He did another one before Sophie had finished hers.

"Is this happening?" she couldn't help but laugh.

"There you go. Great!" smiled Robert, standing back behind her, "Mix that up and then we'll throw in the other stuff!"

Sophie took the whisk and began to beat the eggs slowly.

Robert looked over her shoulder, "No…" he frowned but smiled, "No, that's stirring." He reached round her shoulders, "This is how you mix!" he took the whisk off her and mixed the eggs quickly, "This is how you mix!"

To Robert's surprise, Sophie's hands had lowered behind her back and into his pants. Then he felt her squeeze and he moaned in sheer delight, his mixing slowing down.

"Oh my God!" he moaned and then laughed, "Do that again, would you?"

Sophie giggled and did as he asked, eliciting another moan from the professor's mouth, "You like that?"

"Yeah!" he chucked and then buried his face in her neck. Sophie titled her head and sighed. "Oh, you feel…" Robert muttered, "You feel so good, you smell good…" he kissed her neck repeatedly.

Sophie turned and threw her arms round his neck and kissed him. Robert returned the kiss, picking her up. Sophie wrapped her legs round his waist and he carried her off into the bedroom, leaving their attempt at an omelette in the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

Faith opened the front door the next afternoon gingerly. She hadn't heard anything from her Dad or Sophie since the previous afternoon. She had smiled, knowing what they were probably doing, but all the same, she needed to come home and do her school work. If she had done it round at Willow's, she wouldn't get any done!

She made her way into the kitchen and saw that it was a mess. Grabbing a can out the fridge, she put her bag on the dining room table and headed upstairs to get her laptop. As she passed her father's room on the landing, she poked her head in the open door. Her father was asleep, entangled in the sleeping form of Sophie Neveu. Smiling, she closed the door, got what she needed from her room and went back downstairs.

Robert's eyes fluttered open as he heard the sound of his bedroom door shut. Thinking it was the wind, he stretched and felt for his phone on the bedside table. He held it above his head and looked at the time. His phone blinked back at him:

 _15.00_

"Shit!" he cursed, finding himself suddenly awake. He couldn't believe he had slept through the day. Usually he was up and on campus by five in the morning. But then he remembered that he and Sophie hadn't actually fallen asleep until five that morning.

"Robert?" asked Sophie, sleepily, "What's going on?"

Robert leant over and kissed her on the shoulder, "Nothing, I've just seen the time that's all."

Sophie too glanced at his phone and gasped, then she bit her lower lip, "Well, can you blame us?"

Robert looked at her and smiled, "No, no I can't say that I do."

Sophie smiled again, "Last night was… _magnifique!"_

"I know."

"I do love you, Robert."

"And I love you, Sophie." And they kissed again.

"Shall I go make some coffee?" Robert asked, looking for his pajama pants again.

Sophie nodded, "I'm going to have a shower, I think."

Robert smiled and left the room. He walked to the kitchen with a significant bounce in his step, feeling younger than he had felt in years. He sighed as he saw the mess that he and Sophie had left last night, their failed attempt at an omelette. He found two clean cups, put some coffee in the machine and walked into the dining room.

"Faith!" he cried in surprise, seeing his daughter sat at the table, doing her homework.

"Dad!" said Faith, mocking her father's surprised tone.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"Er, I live here." She smiled.

"Cheeky!" and Robert kissed her cheek, "I meant, I thought you were at Willow's?"

"For one night, Dad!" She rolled her eyes, "I have homework to do, and I know that if I do it with Willow, I will not get it done."

"What are you doing?" he asked, peering at his daughter's school books.

"I'm working on my English lit class. We're doing Dante's Inferno!"

"No kidding!" said Robert, "I've lectured on Dante. His description of Hell is the model that we still have, we haven't altered our conception of Hell in over 700 years. Botticelli put pen to paper and drew his _La Mappa dell'Inferno_ reinforcing the image that Dante wanted to show."

Faith smiled.

"What?" asked Robert, smiling uneasily.

"Nothing. It's just, I'm glad that I'm your daughter. I'm so lucky."

Robert didn't say anything, a lump formed in his throat.

Faith coughed and smiled, "So, how was last night?"

Robert blushed and Faith giggled.

"I knew it! I knew that you and Sophie would get together!"

Robert smiled, "So, you're ok with me and Sophie?"

"Ok? Ok? Dad, I'm more than ok!" she smiled, "I'm so happy for you guys. Seriously, it's about time you found someone to be with."

"What about Elizabeth?"

"She was ok, but she wasn't the one I wanted as a mum." She smiled, "Sophie is perfect."

Robert smiled and in that moment, Faith could see he was totally, absolutely head over heels in love with Sophie Neveu. "She is perfect." He sighed.

"We'' be ok, Dad." Smiled Faith.

"Oh?" he asked, standing up to go and get the coffee that he had been in the process of making.

"We're always ok, you and I." she smiled again, "And now we have Sophie in our family. We're going to be just fine."

Robert left the room smiling. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Sophie standing there. She was wearing his pajama top and a pair of pants. She was smiling and had tears in her eyes.

"How long have you been there?" he asked.

"Long enough." She smiled. Robert pulled her into an embrace and held her tightly.

"Welcome home, Sophie."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

A few weeks later, and the newly formed Langdon family were on holiday in Paris. Faith had never been and Sophie wanted to check on her brother after the death of their grandmother, so they had decided to take a trip over there. Faith couldn't remember being as excited for anything. She had made a list of all the places that she had wanted to go. The flight was smooth and they found their hotel off to the side of the Champs Elysees. Sophie and Faith were amazed that they were able to stay there and Robert smiled, explaining that he had stayed here once before, giving a public lecture so he had got a decent deal.

They split up the following day. Sophie had gone off to find her brother, leaving Robert and Faith to explore the city together. They made it to Notre Dame, Sacre Coeur and walked the entire length of Les Champs Elysees before they began to lose daylight. Faith fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow that night, tired out by her adventures in Paris. Robert promised that they would do the Effiel Tower and the Louvre tomorrow with Sophie.

That night, Robert was stood on the balcony, overlooking the Arc de Triomphe, marveling at the feat of engineering that had taken just thirty years to complete and was now a memorial to members of France's armed forces from the Napoleonic wars to the days of the Second World War. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear Sophie come and stand by him.

"What a view!" she said, waking Robert from his trance, "I forgot how beautiful Paris could be."

"My view is better!" he smiled, looking down at her.

She blushed, "That's so cheesy, you know."

He smiled, "But it's true. How did you get on with your brother by the way?"

"Very well, we had a lot to talk about…" she smiled.

"To do with the family?" he asked, curious.

"To do with our family."

Robert looked puzzled. Sophie took his hands and looked up into his face. It never ceased to amaze her how handsome Robert was. With the lights of Paris twinkling round him, he looked saint-like.

She smiled, "Robert, I'm pregnant!"

Robert froze, unsure what to do. The last time he had heard those words, it was on a phone call to Vittoria who was in Geneva. He had been woken at half three in the morning and was rather annoyed.

 _"_ _Robert Langdon?" he had sighed down the phone._

 _"_ _Robert? It's Vittoria."_

 _Robert sat up in bed. He hadn't seen Vittoria in months, they had decided that their relationship wasn't going to work._

 _"_ _Vittoria! How are you? How have you been?"_

 _"_ _I'm fine. Busy working. I have some news for you though…"_

 _"_ _What is it?" he asked, switching the light on._

 _"_ _I don't know how to say this…"_

 _"_ _Vittoria?" he was worried now. He heard her sigh down the phone._

 _"_ _I'm pregnant Robert, and it's yours…"_

"Robert?" Sophie's voice seemed far off in the distance, "Robert?"

He shook his head and looked at Sophie. She looked worried, as if she had said something wrong.

"Pregnant?" he asked smiling, "We're gonna be parents?"

She nodded, smiling again, "Are you happy?"

"Happy?" he grinned, "Soph, it's the best news ever!" and he hugged her tightly.

"Sure?"

"Positive. Our little miracle!" and he kissed her passionately.

They found their way to the bed and fell asleep in a lustful embrace.

The next day, Sophie, Faith and Robert found themselves in the Louvre. Faith loved visiting Art Museums with her dad. He was a walking encyclopedia. Faith was sure she learnt more from her father than from the exhibits themselves.

"Her smile is in the lower spacial frequencies." Robert explained to Faith as they queued to get a look at the Mona Lisa. Sophie smiled. The last time they had been here was just after her grandfather had been murdered and before they embarked on a 24-hour grail quest that would take them to Scotland. "The horizon is significantly lower on the left than it is on the right."

"Why?" asked Faith, looking expectantly up at her dad.

Robert smiled, "Well, see she appears larger from the left than on the right. Historically, the left was female and the right was male."

"So, Da Vinci made her more feminine by make her larger from the left?"

"Something like that." Smiled Robert, "No one really knows."

"A Da Vinci mystery!" she smiled.

"Indeed!" smiled Robert, squeezing Sophie's hand.

They made their way underneath the museum, to where a small stone pyramid almost touched the upside down pyramid, suspended from the ceiling. While Faith amused herself, Robert took Sophie to one side.

"I never told you what happened after I left you in Scotland." He began as they walked round the pyramids.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, I was sat in my hotel room, mulling over the past few days, when something clicked. The way your grandfather had spelt _roslin,_ the original prime meridian."

"The Holy Grail 'neath Ancient Roslin waits." Sophie whispered.

Robert nodded, "So I went for a walk and followed the Rose Line and as I walked more and more started to make sense. Like the fact that your grandfather asked to meet me here. As I followed the line, I found myself entering the Louvre courtyard. I came down here, and I was met by the two pyramids, _La Pyramide Inversée._ " They had stopped walking now and Sophie looked up expectantly at Robert.

"The Holy Grail 'neath Ancient Roslin waits." He pointed at the ceiling, "The Rose Line stops in the middle of that glass pyramid." Sophie looked up smiling, he had figure it out.

"The blade and chalice guarding o'er her gates," he pointed out the pyramids, "One looks like the blade and the other like the chalice."

"Adorned in master's loving art she lies…" continued Sophie.

"She's surrounded by some of the greats, Bottichelli. Da Vinci to name a few."

"What about the last line?" Sophie could barely contain her excitement.

"She rests at last beneath the starry skies." He smiled, "Well, that one comes into its own at night, when the heavens gaze down on this spot. Sophie…" He looked at her and smiled, "Your grandfather moved the grail here and guarded her all his life. She's beneath you."

Sophie couldn't believe it. All this time, she had thought that the grail was lost, that her location had died with her grandfather, but Robert had figured it out. And now, she knew.

She looked at Robert with tears in her eyes, "My god, Robert."

He smiled, "I had another reason for wanting to bring you here today.."

Sophie looked confused.

Robert got down on one knee and Sophie gasped. Faith came running over.

"Oh my God!" Faith squealed.

Robert smiled, "Sophie Neveu, will you make this tired old Harvard Professor the luckiest man on earth and agree to be my wife?"

Faith looked between her father and Sophie, holding her breath.

"Yes!" smiled Sophie, tears now flowing down her face, "Yes, Robert, of course I will!" and she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Faith was jumping up and down in mid air while the people around them cheered and clapped. When Sophie and Robert broke apart, Faith ran into her father's arms and cried with happiness. The three of them sank to the ground, laughing and crying.

But more importantly, they fell together, as a family.

THE END


End file.
